The present invention relates generally to a base retaining system with a belt tension indicator for indicating whether a base is installed correctly on a vehicle seat or not. More particularly, the present invention relates to an indicating mechanism including a colored rotor and a rotatable depressor, when the base is installed correctly, the colored rotor would be dialed by the rotatable depressor to show a specific color through a window.